


Start What You Can Finish

by Squid_in_disguise (hero_of_derp)



Series: Watch Me [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid_in_disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatronus of Kaon has a question, Orion has an answer, and they both have gifts for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start What You Can Finish

**_Orion_ ,** read the message, **_I have something very important to ask you. - Megatronus of Kaon_**

Orion's spark fluttered and he held his personal data pad to his chest. Any message from Megatronus always cheered him up after a long day of sorting, cataloging, and going through archives. When the pings popped up he was also particular anxious to end his work so he could take his mid day refuel, or a break, or even duck down an aisle to check his personal messages.

Questions sometimes, varying from the deeply though invoking, to the simply curious, were the most common, and it was always a nice distraction.

_**What is it Megatronus? - Orion**_ was what Orion sent back, and he sighed, watching the datapad like a cyberhawk. He drummed his fingers along the back of the pad as he waited.

A ** _re you busy at work today? -Megatronus of Kaon_ ** was all he got back. Slightly disappointed, as that didn't sound very important, Orion sighed. But, no, they weren't very busy today. In fact, today had been going rather smoothly.

_**Not today. In fact we're ahead of schedule, but Turbine went home early. I may be required to stay late.**_ Orion paused, finger hovering over the send button, before leaving it as he typed more. _**But I am sure they would not be opposed to your visiting as long as I get my work done. Nothing I am dealing with tonight is confidential. - Orion Pax**_

Orion set the datapad down to finally take a drink from his energon, room temperature by now. This mixed was better warmed, but to be perfectly honest talking to Megatronus was far more interesting than drinking. Still, he took several large gulps of the energon by the time Megatronus sent his message back.

_**Then I will see you tonight. -Megatronus of Kaon.** _

Orion smiled and rested the datapad against his lips. His friend, the gladiator, and the secret objects of his affections. It absolutely wasn't fair, his attraction to the other mech, but thus far his flirts, his teases, had been unrequited. Orion was fine that that. His silent pining was his alone, and if Megatronus guessed that Orion whispered his name at night when he self serviced, well, he didn't comment.

Either way, alone in the archive after dark? It was quite romantic, and Orion could pretend for a few hours more that Megatronus was going to return his affections, or better, bend him over the nearest terminal and frag him into the early hours of the next day.

 

* * *

 

Orion was the only one left in this corner of the archive when the automatic program alerted him to a visitor. Technically the archive was open at all times, and there was a main database search option to find what somebot was looking for. There was also a function to call one of the librarians or archivists for help, and this was triggered after a few seconds.

Hoping it was Megatron, Orion registered the ping and heard the distance, automated voice stating that ' _an archivist will be with you shortly'_ from the front. He filed away a data pad holding some historical files and made his way up front. Even from a distance he could see Megatronus' tall, broad figure, his finish gleaming in the light, moreso than usual.

"Megatronus," Orion said, smiling brightly as he reached the front. "I wasn't sure if you would actually come tonight."

"I said I would," Megatronus said, simply. "....Unfortunately I am here for more than just the pleasure of your company. I really do have a question to ask you."

"Of course." Orion folded his hands behind him. His smile dimmed, but not by much. He would still be useful to his friend, and for his true work. "What were you looking for?"

Megatronus pulled a small list from his subspace, handing it over. Orion took it and started to walk, motioning for Megatronus to follow. The books were far back in the archive, but luckily all in the same general area.

"Ah, here's the first one. A History of the Primes : A Historical Novel." Orion removed it from the shelf and turned. "Here, Megatronus-"

"Orion."

Orion dropped the datapad when Megatronus placed a hand by his head. There was a look on his face, intense and thoughtful, the kind of look that he had when he was deep in thought and writing something new, or sizing up an oppnent in the gladatorial or political arena. It was the kind of look that Orion had memorized, that he loved.

"...Megatronus?" Orion asked, voice quiet, a whisper. It didn't even echo in the archives. "What's wrong?"

"I said I had something to ask you." Megatronus took a step closer, and Orion would have stepped back to preserve the polite distance between them but his back was already to the shelf. They were just inches apart. Orion could feel Megatron's field, intense, holding back, hiding something. "Aren't you curious at all as to what it is?" His voice was even, and quiet, his accent just barely echoing in the silence of the hall.

"The books, wasn't it?" Orion asked. There was a shake to his voice, though he tried to hide it. Megatronus was so close, closer than they'd ever been before. It was impolite. They were of different classes, socially, economically, politically. Megatronus was a leader. Orion had no right to be so close. He was just a clerk, an overpaid librarian.

"No. Well, yes." Megatron's free hand lifted, and touched Orion's cheek. Orion's vent sucked in a sharp note of air. They had never touched like that, so intimate. So warm. Despite trying to stop himself, Orion turned his face into the touch. Megatronus' hand was so warm, so strong, so gentle. He covered the back of Megatronus' hand with his own, and placed his other hand on his chest.

This was how dreams started. Next thing, Megatronus would be fragging him against the floor, giving Orion all he'd ever wanted and needed, warm and wet and dripping.

"I would court you, Orion," Megatronus whispered, subglyphs anxious but excited, aroused and endearing. "To be my Amica. If you would accept."

"Megatronus." Orion stared up at the Gladiator, before turning his head, nuzzling Megatronus' palm. His own field bloomed open, pure ecstacy and adoration. "Megatronus, that's all I ever wanted, I-"

"Good." Megatronus smiled. Their fields melded together, and the sudden burst of lust in Megatronus' fields made a shot of warm go right to Orion's interface panels. "I have wanted this, wanted you, for a long time. Orion. Amica." He leaned forward, and their chests finally met. Sparks thrummed right under the surface. "May I kiss you?"

"Oh please, yes," Orion whispered. He turned his face towards Megatronus', lifted his chin toward him, and offlined his optics. He heard Megatronus' chuckle. He felt Megatrony's lip plates on his own.

Oh, Primus. Megatronus' talented tongue was not limited to matters of poetry and prose. Orion opened, submitted, and reached up to wrap his arms around Megatronus' neck with a needy moan. Megatronus arm went around Orion's waist and he pulled them both back, away from the shelf. His size, his power, made him taller than Orion, and stronger. He bent Orion backwards enough to force the other mech to cling to him, and Orion did so gladly.

Megatronus broke the deep kiss, and planted a lighter, smaller kiss on Orion's lips, before moving. He ravished Orion's neck, kissing, nipping with his sharp teeth, one hand going down his spine to his aft. "Orion," he rumbled, as Orion gasped. "Shall we consumate our new amicaship?"

"What?" Orion's faceplates heated. "Here?"

Megatronus raised a brow, then laughed quietly. "And why not? There is no one else around, is there?"

"Well no, but..." Orion blushed. "If we make a mess-"

"I prepared for that." Megatronus kissed Orion's chest. "Is that your only concern?" He pulled back, looking up at the other mech. "If you do not want to, we do not have to." He straightened, allowing Orion to stand up straight. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Orion."

"It's..." Orion looked around, and pulled Megatronus down for another kiss. "Together, I don't....Not here. But maybe we can do something else?" He tilted his head at Megatronus, smiling. His field was teasing, a little unsure, but brave. It was a handsome look for Orion.

"What did you have in mind?" Megatronus asked, as Orion gently pulled them back to a shelf. Megatronus looked down when he heard the sound of interfacing panels opening. "Orion, you said-"

"Put your hands on my hips," Orion whispered, and buried his face against Megatronus' chestplate. He smiled against it as Megatronus' hands slipped down, thumbs stroking his side. One of Orion's hands traveled down his own body, and he rubbed at his partner's panel before pulling away. When Orion turned his hand and slipped it between his own legs, he gasped, and his engine revved.

Megatronus closed his optics, his senses sudddenly overwhelmed. Orion's framed warmed in his hands, the smell of natural lubricant meeting his olfactory sensors. It was sweet, tangy, and it made his mouth water. The idea of being between Orion's legs that that moment was almost overwhelming. And the sound, the sweet wet noises of Orion's fingers rubbing and plunging into his valve.

"Orion Pax," Megatronus groaned, and Orion looked up at him. There was a devilish smile on his face, before it broke into a gentle moan. "You are amazing."

Orion laughed breathlessly, pulling Megatronus down for another kiss. He broke it to moan into his mouth, fingers moving again in his valve. "Aah, Megatronus," he whispered. His helm fell back, resting against the shelf. His other hand joined his between his legs, stroking his spike now.

Megatronus had as many sexual partners as he wanted. Buymechs, fans, anyone that he wanted, but with an amica, it was different. Their fields were completely open to each other, linking, and Megatronus could feel the pure want and lust rolling off Orion's body. He looked down, watching Orion working himself over, and noticed something interesting.

"Orion, you are going to make a mess," Megatronus said, dropping to his knees. "We had best clean up while we go." Bright lubrication was escaping Orion's valve, on his fingers, his hand, trailing down the inside of his thighs. Megatronus pushed Orion's legs into a wider stance and, without hesitation, leaned down and lick one of the escaping trails.

Yes. Orion tasted just as good as he'd anticipated.

"Mmmmmmegatronussssss," Orion said, hips bucking slightly at the feel of Megatronus' glossa against his frame. "Oh Megatronus. I've wanted this, you, for so long."

"You think your gazes went unnoticed, amica?" Megatronus responded, licking another trail up, closer to Orion's hand. He reached up and pulled Orion's hand from his valve. The smaller mech whimpered.

"I did not presume to guess your affections," Orion said, slowing the hand on his spike. "Many have eyes for you Megatronus. Many more...impressive than myself."

Megatronus chuckled, and the sound made Orion's legs feel weel. "They are not worthy," Megatronus said. He took one of Orion's fingers in his mouth and sucked, cleaning off his finger. His other hand went to Orion's valve, catching escaping globs. When he cleaned off Orion's finger, he went to his own, licking it. "Just as I am unworthy of your eyes."

"You are not," Orion whispered. "Megatronus-"

"You taste so sweet, Orion." Megatronus cleaned off Orion's other fingers, one by one, and Orion whimpered at each brush of his glossa. "May I taste more of you?"

"Please, Megatronus, yes." Orion whispered.

"Bend your leg, place it on my knee, yes, like that." Megatronus helped Orion position his leg, enough to open his valve more, to tild his hips forward. "Perfect. Perfect, Orion." Megatronus grinned before leaning forward, tilting his chin up, and pressing against that perfect, wet valve.

Orion gasped, back arching at the first feeling. Megatronus...Megatronus had clearly done this before. Each flick of his glossa on his hot valve was sweet torture. Megatronus had been truly gifted by Primus himself. It was all Orion could do, to whisper Megatronus' name and tell him. Yes. More. Please Megatronus.

A final flick of the tongue, against his exterior node, and Orion came undone, gasping and writing, grinding down. Megatronus sealed his mouth over Orion's valve, swallowing down everything he released, until Orion was trembling.

"Amica, you are perfect," Megatronus whispered. He pulled back, and gave Orion's valve a final lick. He held Orion up hands on his hips, while Orion grabbed onto his shoulders and trembled. Megatronus cleaned off Orion's thighs slowly, then moved up, cleaning off Orion's spike.

Each lick was puncuated wth a small kiss, and Megatronus made his way back up Orion's body, until he was standing and supporting the other mech against him. He stroked Orion's back, gently, until the trembling stopped, and Orion looked up at him. Orion was smiling, that bright smile that Megatronus loved so much.

"You are incredible," Orion whispered, as if it was a secret. He stood on the the tips of his pedes to press a kiss agaonst Megatronus' mouth, tasting the lingering fluid and not caring that it was his own. "Megatronus." He leaned against an audial, purring. "I get off work in a few cycles. And then I think we should finish what we've started here."

When Orion rubbed teasingly at Megatron's panel, the gladiator was quick to agree.


End file.
